


A tree of promises

by schrijverr



Series: Christmas Countdown 2018 [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Decorating, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Jake and Amy decorate their tree
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Christmas Countdown 2018 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A tree of promises

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fro my countdown last year, butback then I didn't have an account here and posted everything on @schrijverr my tumblr, but I am posting it here now!

“This is going to be epic!” Jake said excitedly.

In the corner of the room stood a giant tree surrounded by boxes of decorations. Amy smiled softly at her husband and said: “Lets start. I’ve made a planner to help us be as effecient as possible.”

Jake nodded and said: “Hit me. What is my first task, sargent Santiago.” 

Amy rolled her eyes at the title, but couldn't help the fond look that spread out over her face. From her pocket she got a piece of paper and pointed at the list: “I want you to hang up the lights in the room and hang the Christmas wreat on the door, after that you can help me with the tree.”

Jake put on some Christmas music and the two set to work. Jake was humming along and Amy was bopping her head in time with the music. When Jake was done he grabbed the first ball and went to hang it in the tree, but stopped before he could. “Where do you want this one?” Jake asked.

Amy looked at the decoration he was holding and then to the tree. She pointed at an empty spot on the right side and Jake dutifully put the ball in the tree. He knew his wife had a picture in her head of the tree and she had all these small rules the tree had to listen to. 

They continued to decorate and soon the whole house was Christmas-y. Jake had a broad smile on his face and he said to Amy: “This is amazing. I never had this as a kid, but I love this.”

Amy smiled at him and she said: “Lets go. We still need to put the presents under the tree.”

Excitedly Jake bounced over to where they had stored the presents. They carried them to the tree and put them under it. When Jake set down a big box he looked doubtful and asked: “You really think he will like it?”

“Of course he will, Jake” Amy assured him, “Every baby loves a rocking horse, it’s going to be great.”

“I know, I just want his first Christmas to be perfect.” Jake replied.

Amy caressed his cheek and said: “I do too, but what can go wrong when he has such a great dad.”

A fond and proud look came on Jakes face as he said: “And a wonderful and amazing mother.” then he kissed her.

It was short and sweet, and interrupted by the baby monitor through which soft cries were heard. Jake looked at it and quickly let Amy go as he rushed to the baby room and got the little guy out of bed. Through the door Amy saw him rocking their kid as he softly murmured to him and she decided that she had never made a better choice than falling in love with one beautiful Jake Peralta.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone!!


End file.
